Protector
by October Lynx
Summary: Kira diam. Lacus Diam. Gadis itu memang telah meyakini bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Tapi tidak sedikitpun terlintas dibenaknya kalau pertemuan mereka akan terjadi di tempat ini. Tempat mereka berpisah tepat 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan sebuah suara dari belakang gadis itu menyentak keduanya, "Kakak, siapa orang itu?" CH 2 - Saturday UPDATED!
1. Prolog

_Hi everyone,_

_Honestly, I was thinking about publishing this fic after I finish Carte de Dragoste, but..._

_After reading a fic, I decided to publish it now, this fic is kind of dedicated to **GaramMerica**-san_

_Thank you for making my day lighter~ _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, I think so. Well, feel free to give me an advice about this rating stuff, I guess_

_**Genre(s): **__A__dventure, Romance, __Drama, Hurt/Comfort,__ Supernatural, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Divergence Fanfiction, etc_

_**Pairings: No Pairing for this chapter, might change for laters**_

* * *

**Protector**

**Prolog**

October Lynx

2014

* * *

Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

Tetapi tetesan itu tidak membuatnya mengubah sorotnya yang tertuju lurus kedepan.

Dihadapannya, kini berdiri beberapa orang yang dahulu pernah berdiri disisinya. Sebagian bahkan merupakan guru-guru yang dahulu mengajarnya dengan segenap kesabaran dan kedisplinan yang mereka miliki, sedang sebagian lain adalah rekan-rekan seperjuangannya, teman-teman yang dahulu berlatih bersamanya dan mengucapkan sumpah setia bersama dirinya.

Namun… saat ini keadaan berubah jauh sekali.

Sejak berita duka itu menghampiri negeri PLANTs—tanah kelahiran gadis itu dan teman-temannya—mereka membalikkan punggung-punggung mereka dan mengarahkan pedang-pedang mereka kearah dirinya, serta mengingkari sumpah-sumpah yang pernah mereka ucapkan, bahwa mereka akan melindungi Aprilius dan para pewaris tahtanya dengan sekuat tenaga sekalipun harus kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Ada sebersit rasa jijik dalam hati gadis itu ketika mengingat betapa mereka pernah begitu mengelu-elukan kesetiaan mereka sedang kini dengan mudahnya mereka berkhianat.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan" gadis itu berkata dengan nada tegas dalam kepalanya sendiri, seraya berusaha menguatkan diri dan jiwanya.

* * *

"Kakak, mereka guru-gurumu bukan, apa kau sanggup?" suara naïf terdengar ditelinganya dan memaksa gadis itu menoleh pada sosok yang menanyakan hal tersebut pada dirinya, seorang bocah laki-laki yang cerdas dengan mata yang bersinar namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam akan dirinya

"Jangan khawatir" gadis itu berkata lirih sambil melirik pada si bocah dengan ekor matanya tanpa mengubah posisi dari keadaan siaga

"Aku yang terbaik, ingat?"

Dan dengan kalimat itulah, sang gadis menguatkan pijakannya pada tanah Aprilius yang berada dibawah kakinya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada senapan ditangannya, sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat senapan itu hingga sejajar dengan pandangan mata birunya yang saat ini dipenuhi kilatan mengerikan, seakan menyatakan kesanggupannya membunuh siapa saja yang berniat menghalangi jalannya.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada segenggam kain dari pakaian gadis itu, membuatnya tersenyum simpul sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengarahkan sorot matanya yang tajam pada sekerumun manusia yang pernah dikenalnya itu.

Setetes airmata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Ini harus dilakukan" bisik gadis itu lirih

"Ini harus dilakukan demi PLANTs" gadis itu menguatkan hatinya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah maju seraya menggenggam balik tangan kecil dibelakangnya dengan genggaman yang kuat, hendak membawa serta si bocah bersamanya, serentak orang-orang dihadapannya itu ikut maju kearahnya, dengan senapan masing-masing dari mereka tertuju jelas pada gadis itu dan bocah yang mengikutinya.

Dan baku tembak antara seorang gadis dengan para 'musuh'nya yang terjadi pada suatu pagi dihari kelabu itu… memulai kisah ini.

* * *

_**A/N: **There you go, the first chapter._

_Please let me know whether you like this or not by your review, constructive criticism needed to help me get better!_

_Thank you anyway for reading this story, see you again on the next chapter. _

_Happy Tuesday~_

.

**Toby Lynx**


	2. Saturday

_Hi everyone,_

_Here is the second chapter of Protector!_

_For your information: The chapters title refers to the day when it all happens. While the sub chapters serve as the name of the place where it occurs in that day._

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, I think so. Well, feel free to give me an advice about this rating stuff, I guess_

_**Genre(s): **__Adventure, Romance, __Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Divergence Fanfiction, etc_

_**Pairings: No Pairing for this chapter, might change for laters**_

* * *

**Protector**

**Satuday**

October Lynx

2014

* * *

**_Perairan Onogoro_**

Haruma Yamato menatap lurus pada pemadangan laut dihadapannya.

Hamparan permadani biru yang beriak-riak tertiup angin yang terus berhembus dari segala penjuru dibawah sinar mentari pagi yang membuatnya tampak seolah dipenuhi ribuan batu safir jelas bukan pemandangan yang mudah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Puluhan burung-burung camar yang beterbangan di angkasa seraya menukik di antara samudra saat seekor ikan berada terlalu dekat dengan permukaannya, meraih si ikan dengan kakinya dan kembali mengangkasa; potret hukum alam ikut menghiasinya.

Pria itu berdecak kesal, meyakini pemandangan yang terhampar didepan matanya saat ini tidak sesuai dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Terlalu indah, terlalu murni, terlalu cerah.

Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dan kemana ia akan pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah yang sampai kepadanya kemarin tidak sesuai sama sekali dengan pemandangan cerah laut ORB siang ini. Ia ingat saat itu ia sedang menikmati fajar yang damai bersama istrinya, Caridad.

Dan tiba-tiba saja momen itu terganggu oleh kedatangan sesosok pria yang merupakan kenalan lamanya, Kisaka.

...

"_Haruma, aku membawa kabar dari Uzumi-sama" _

_Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang membuka percakapan mereka. _

_Mendengar kalimat itu, Haruma hanya mengangguk, lalu tatapan matanya beralih pada Caridad yang berdiri dibelakangnya._

"_Aku mengerti" ujar wanita itu tegas, matanya terlihat yakin dan ia mengangguk, lalu memutar tumitnya dan berlalu, meski Haruma tahu kemana wanita itu akan pergi, namun ia tidak mengejarnya. _

_Yang dilakukannya adalah menoleh kembali pada Kisaka. _

"_Kuharap __yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku__adalah__sesuatu__ yang __penting, Kisaka" pria itu membuka suara dan berujar pelan "Tapi sebelum itu, duduklah" _

_Pria itu mengangguk, lalu mereka beranjak menuju ruang tengan kediaman Yamato dimana Haruma mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. _

"_Saran telah melakukan pergerakan lagi, tiga malam yang lalu" Kisaka berkata dengan suara rendah "Aku mengirim Ahmed kesana, dan dia kembali dengan sebuah berita menarik yang terdengar ganjil" _

_Haruma mengangkat __alisnya "Apa itu?" _

"_Dia mengatakan bahwa Saran tengah mempersiapkan sebuah… pernikahan" _

_Kening mantan penyelidik ORB itu berkerut "Pernikahan?" _

_Kisaka nampak tak bergeming sesaat, tetapi lalu ia menghela napas dan melanjutkkan "Ya, pernikahan putra tunggalnya, Yuna Roma Saran, dengan seorang gadis dari kalangan bawah, tidakkah itu aneh?" _

"_Ya, itu memang aneh. Menurutku Unato Ema bukanlah tipe yang akan menikahkan putranya dengan seorang wanita dari kalangan bawah" ujar Haruma seraya berusaha mencerna informasi tersebut, tetapi lalu sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya "Gadis itu pasti memiliki sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan, bukan?" _

_Kisaka mengangguk setuju, kemudian meneruskan ucapannya "Itu juga yang kupikirkan" katanya "Dan setelah menyelidikinya, aku tahu itu benar, tetapi itu masih dalam tahap penyelidikan lebih lanjut" _

"_Yeah, dan kau butuh bantuanku lagi kali ini, apa?" Kisaka tidak langsung merespon, ia diam beberapa saat sambil menarik tas yang dibawanya, dan membukanya lalu menebarkan isinya diatas meja kopi di ruang itu _

"_Ini data yang berhasil kami kumpulkan, tetapi masih dalam proses" ia berkata singkat "Hasil penyelidikan ini menyatakan bahwa Saran sedang mencari ini" _

_Kisaka menunjukkan salah satu kertas yang dibawanya, Haruma meraihnya dan membacanya dengan alis terangkat _

"_H__utan Mendell? Apa maksud semua ini?" _

"_Kami menduga bahwa Saran telah membantai hutan Mendell untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan ini" Kisaka menunjukkan kertas yang lain _

"_PLANTs?" Haruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya kali ini, kembali merasa terkejut "Well, aku sudah mendengar tentang hilangnya Putri PLANTs beserta putra__ Tiger of the Desert __pasca penyerangan di Istana Aprilius, tapi apa hubungannya dengan kita?" ia bertanya dengan nada skeptis, Uzumi Nara Athha benar-benar orang yang sulit dimengerti, kenapa harus meminta bantuan PLANTs untuk menyatakan keabsahannya sebagai penguasa ORB yang sebenarnya? _

"_Uzumi-sama mengatakan bahwa teknologi dan dukungan dari PLANTs akan sangat membantu untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran, lagipula, negara itu masih kuat meski berada dalam status quo setelah kematian Patrick Zala dan istrinya dalam penyerangan itu. Uzumi-sama meyakini bahwa jika kita bisa membantu urusan mereka, maka akan tercipta aliansi yang kuat, dan itu akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak" terang Kisaka tenang__._

_Haruma menarik napas pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu kepada rekannya "Lalu kalian membutuhkan apa dariku?" _

_Kisaka menghela napas, lalu berujar "Kau adalah penyelidik terbaik yang masih setia pada Uzumi-sama, kami membutuhkanmu untuk mendapatkan seorang Protector" _

"_Protector, penjaga? Untuk siapa" _

"_Untuk Putri itu, __orang yang __terakhir kali melihatnya mengatakan ia berlari kearah Hutan Mendell" _

_Kedua alis Haruma bertautan heran, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mendell adalah hutan yang amat berbahaya, tidak ada__ orang __waras__ yang __berani menyentuhkan kecuali… _

"_Hibiki, kau membutuhkanku untuk mencari Hibiki, bukan?Tapi bukankah mereka hanya dongeng semata?"_

_Kisaka menghela napas panjang "Tidak. Berdasarkan berita__ k__udengar setelah membantai Mendell, Saran mengirimkan seseorang ke Tasil, kemungkinan besar dialah kunci keberhasilan kita, kau harus mendapatkannya… sebelum mereka mengeksekusinya pada hari Senin"_

_..._

Pandangan mata pria itu menawarang pada hamparan laut dihadapannya, misinya kali ini cukup mudah, tetapi dampaknya besar pada keseluruhan rencana para _Resistance_ untuk mengembalikan ORB kepada pepimpinnya yang sah, yaitu Uzumi Nara Athha.

Usaha dan harapan seluruh warga ORB tergantung pada kesuksesan rencana ini, dan ia tahu faktor kegagalannya hanya satu: kegagalan misi yang diamanatkan kepadanya.

* * *

**_War Room_**

"Aku tidak menyangka Le Creuset akan menunjukkan pengkhiatannya secepat ini!" geram Ezalia Joule seraya memukulkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal keatas meja, gigi bergemerutuk menahan marah

"Tenanglah, Ezalia" Eileen Canaver yang duduk tepat disamping wanita berkepala panas itu berujar lembut, ada nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya "Lagipula kita memiliki keuntungan, Lacus berhasil melarikan diri, bukan?"

Siegel Clyne, perdana menteri sekaligus pemimpin rapat darurat ini menghela napas panjang, tak mengira suasana rapat akan setegang ini.

Ia memang mengetahui kedekatan Ezalia Joule dengan Lenore Zala yang konon telah bersahabat sejak kecil dan saling menganggap saudara satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menyangka Ezalia akan semarah ini mengetahui kematian saudari-temu-besarnya adalah akibat dari pengkhianatan Rau Le Creuset, pemimpin tertinggi kemiliteran PLANTs.

Tidak ada yang pernah yakin pada pria itu.

Ia terlalu brilian, terlalu cerdas, bahkan Patrick sendiri sampai khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya dan kerajaannya hingga ia meminta bantuan rahasia kepada Siegel, dan itulah yang satu-satunya yang mungkin dapat menenangkan riuh ruang rapat darurat ini.

"Tapi dia membawa serta bocah itu! Ke Mendell pula! Apa lagi yang bisa kita harapkan!?" seru Ezalia lagi, dan kali ini Siegel yakin ia harus mengumumkannya, rencana yang dibuatnya bersama Patrick Zala bertahun-tahun yang lalu, demi menenangkan situasi rapat ini.

"Lacus bukan Zala, Ezalia" Siegel berujar tenang seraya mengisyaratkan pada wanita itu untuk duduk kembali. Ezalia tampak menurut, tetapi ucapan Siegel membuatnya—dan seisi ruang rapat yang lain—mengerutkan kening-kening mereka

"Apa maksudmu, PM Clyne?" Yuri Amalfi, salah seorang dewan keamanan, mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menggantung dikepala para dewan itu atas pernyataan Siegel.

"Patrick tak pernah mempercayai Le Creuset" kata Siegel "Dia tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti pria itu akan berusaha merebut kekuasaan PLANTs dengan caranya sendiri, dan memintaku membantunya mencegah hal itu terjadi"

Seisi ruang rapat terdiam, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja disampaikan kepada mereka itu.

"Kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang kecuali mereka yang terlibat, dan Lenore" pria itu meneruskan "Lacus Zala, hanyalah nama samaran. Nama aslinya Lacus Clyne, dia adalah putriku"

Riuh keterkejutan serentak memenuhi tempat itu, beberapa dewan yang tersisa tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siegel, tapi seandainya itu benar, maka hanya tersisa satu pertanyaan dikepala mereka, siapa keturunan Zala yang sebenarnya?

"Jadi siapa penerus tahta yang sesungguhnya?" terpojok karena semua dewan melihat kearahnya, kali ini yang bertanya adalah Tad Elthman

"Kalian tentu ingat _Tiger of The Desert_, Andrew Waldfeld?" mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan Tad, Siegel kembali bertanya

"Ya, dia tinggal di Afrika bersama istri dan anaknya, tetapi masih sering berkunjung ke PLANTs" jawab Tad, mewakili beberapa dewan yang tersisa

"Memang seperti itu kelihatannya, tetapi sesungguhnya lebih dari itu. Dia adalah orang yang diperintahkan oleh Patrick untuk menjaga penerus tahta yang sebenarnya, Athrun Zala"

"Tunggu" sela Ezalia "Bukankah Athrun adalah nama putra Waldfeld dan Aisha?"

Siegel mengangguk "Benar, ketika Le Creuset masuk dalam jajaran militer pertama kali sebagai pelindung Lenore—berdasarkan penyelidikan pribadi yang dilakukan Patrick—ia mengetahui bahwa pria itu mencelakakan istrinya secara sengaja sehingga Lenore mengalami keguguran. Dari situ, Patrick berkesimpulan awal bahwa Le Creuset menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk tapi, jika ia ikhawatir jika saat itu ia segera mengambil tindakan tegas, Le Crueset akan semakin nekad" pria itu menghela napas panjang, lalu meneruskan penuturannya

"Patrick menemuiku setelahnya, ia mengatakan butuh bantuanku. Dia meminta Lacus, untuk menggantikan anaknya. Dan aku menyetujuinya karena saat itu aku kehilangan istriku yang meninggal dalam persalinan, Lacus butuh sosok ibu, bagaimanapun juga"

Keheningan masih meliputi ruangan itu, seakan mereka terus menanti pemaparan Siegel atas rahasia yang telah dipendamnya selama ini "Dan aku percaya Lenore akan menjaganya, lagipula ini demi PLANTs"

"Lalu?" tanya Ezalia

"Dia lalu meminta Andrew untuk melatih Lacus, mempersiapkannya untuk menjaga Lenore dan mungkin sang penerus tahta jika Lenore hamil lagi" papar Siegel tenang, meski suaranya terdengar sendu bagi beberapa orang "Dan itu alasannya kenapa Lenore memilih untuk tinggal di Afrika setelah melahirkan putri pertamanya, karena sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki putri, dan agar ia bisa merahasiakan semua itu dari PLANTs, terutama kau, Ezalia"

Ezalia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran "Kenapa aku?"

Siegel tersenyum kecil "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Dia merasa sangat sulit untuk merahasiakannya darimu, sahabatnya. Namun dia juga khawatir akan sulit menyimpan rahasia ini bila terlalu banyak orang yang tahu"

Lalu pria itu melanjutkan "10 tahun setelahnya, akhirnya Lenore mendapatkan seorang putra, yang dinamainya Athrun. Ia menitipkan putranya pada Aisha, untuk dirawat. Karena pada saat itu Patrick jatuh sakit dan ia tidak mungkin tetap berada di Afrika atau semua orang akan curiga"

"Jadi intinya, Lacus, yang selama ini kita ketahui sebagai Putri PLANTs adalah putrimu; sementara putra Waldfeld yang tidak terlalu terdengar itu… adalah putra mahkota yang sebenarnya?" simpul Eileen, ada sebersit rasa lega dalam hatinya mengetahui hal itu, ia menoleh pada Ezalia "Ada komentar?"

Ezalia Joule terdiam kaget, matanya birunya melebar. Tetapi tak lama ia tersenyum "Berita terbaik yang kudengar sampai hari ini, jadi situasi sesungguhnya adalah, bocah itu berhasil melarikan diri bersama penjaganya? Ini benar-benar melegakan"

* * *

**_Tasil_**

Bau anyir yang kuat langsung menyapa indera pembau Haruma saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

Tasil adalah tempat yang sangat buruk untuk ditinggali, dengan iklim panas dan letaknya yang berada ditengah-tengah gurun pasir, jelas tak akan ada orang yang mau memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat tinggal mereka, kecuali para warga asli yang memang lahir disitu, atau para tahanan pengasingan yang dibuang.

Tak ada telepon, tak ada listrik, tranpostasi darat tidak memadai, dan sanitasi yang buruk menjadikan tempat itu sebagai neraka dunia bagi para tahanan, dan rakyat yang dibuang kesini.

Tempat itu sudah dikosongkan dari penghuninya saat PBB memerintahkan untuk menjadikannya lokasi pengasingan bagi para terpidana hukuman mati.

Dan kini Haruma berdiri disini, diatas pasir putih yang menjadi merah kehitaman akibat banyaknya tetesan darah yang dialirkan, mencari seseorang yang dibutuhkan oleh _Resistance_, di tempat itu.

Ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan nama yang harus dicarinya disini, dan itu membuatnya lega.

Mencari orang tanpa satupun petunjuk saja sudah sulit, dan mencarinya disini? Oh, mimpi buruk.

Kira Hibiki, Haruma mendapatkan namanya dari daftar terpidana mati yang akan dieksekusi pada hari Senin, seperti yang dikatakan Kisaka kepadanya.

Hibiki adalah nama keluarga yang konon tinggal di dalam hutan Mendell selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti seperti apa rupa mereka, karena mereka bukan orang terkenal dan sudah seumur hidup berada di hutan Mendell yang mematikan dan dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan yang mengerikan, Haruma sendiri menganggap bahwa keluarga itu hanya isapan jempol yang dikarang penduduk sekitar untuk membuat warga merasa aman karena setidaknya hutan itu ada penjaganya.

Tetapi pembantaian yang dilakukan Saran yang dikatakan Kisaka membuatnya sadar bahwa Hibiki memang ada, dan mereka memiliki sesuatu yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan dan menghabiskan hidup dalam Hutan Mendell, apa itu? Ia akan segera mengetahuinya dari seseorang bernama Kira Hibiki ini.

Ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Gurun itu terasa sepi dengan kesepian yang mencekam.

Rumah-rumah berdiri di sepanjang jalan tanpa ada satupun yang berpenghuni, Haruma membayangkan kalau dahulu mungkin tempat ini sangat hidup, meski keras karena kondisi alamnya yang tidak bersahabat dengan manusia.

Jalan itu lurus saja, tidak ada belokan yang berarti, dan ia tidak sendiri, setidaknya.

Didepannya berdiri seorang penunjuk arah, ia mengatakan bahwa seseorang bernama Kira Hibiki itu sangat berbahaya sehingga mereka menempatkannya di gedung lain yang berada diujung jalan dalam keadaan terikat dan dijaga dengan ketat.

Haruma menyamar sebagai petugas pengantar makanan yang baru saja didatangkan.

Ia meraba bagian dalam jaket anti-peluru yang dikenakannya, menyentuh _stun gun_ dan _colt_ yang dibawanya untuk melumpuhkan si penunjuk arah sekaligus berjaga-jaga jika Kira Hibiki tidak bisa langsung diajak bekerja sama.

Langkahnya terus mengikuti si penunjuk arah, ia melepaskan pegangannya saat merasa yakin kedua benda itu masih bersamanya.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan _stun gun_ dari balik jaketnya, menurunkan tangannya dan bersiap membidik orang itu saat sebuah bangunan besar terlihat dimatanya. Senapan listrik itu segera menjatuhkan si penunjuk arah yang tidak memiliki persiapan lebih, toh ia memang hanya bertugas mengantar.

Haruma segera menyeretnya kedalam salah satu rumah, dan menembaknya dengan senapan lain yang dibawanya, memastikan orang itu tidak akan mengganggu operasinya.

* * *

**_Blok 105_**

Kira berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang memburam. Cahaya temaram dari lampu kecil diatas kepalanya sama sekali tak membantu.

Ruang tahanan itu terasa dingin, dan mencekam.

Ia bisa mendengar suara gemerincing rantai yang membelenggu kedua lengan dan kakinya. Begitupun suara air yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari wastafel di belakangnya yang kerannya telah rusak. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, dan ia masih bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari luka-lukanya.

Kira meringis sambil menangis sesegukan.

Peristiwa yang terjadi pada malam naas itu menari-nari dipelupuk matanya. Membawa kepedihan dan sesak didadanya, membuatnya merasa gagal.

Ia telah gagal melindungi keluarganya.

Kira masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Jeritan ibunya, teriakkan ayahnya, dan pekikan Cagalli yang memanggil namanya.

Malam itu Kira sedang mendapat giliran jaga dan ia tertidur tanpa sengaja. Suara senapan yang membangunkannya, namun semua sudah terlambat.

Ia segera berlari dari tempatnya di perbatasan hutan menuju rumah keluarganya yang berada ditengah. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya saat itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Ia melihat ayahnya, Ulen Hibiki, tengah bertarung dengan beberapa pria tak dikenal yang mengenakan seragam aneh dan helm.

Kira segera berlari mendekat, tapi ia terlambat.

Saat jaraknya dengan sang ayah tinggal beberapa langkah, ia melihat sebutir peluru menembus tubuh pria itu, diikuti oleh suara jeritan ibunya "TIDAK!"

Kira menoleh kearah ibunya dan melihat wanita itu berdiri terpojok, tetapi masih melindungi Cagalli yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu merasa gemuruh amarah menguasainya dan ia harus melawan, tapi sayang, ia tidak melihat ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang memukul tengkuknya dengan keras hingga ia pingsan.

Setelah itu, Kira hanya bisa mendengar suara Cagalli yang berteriak keras memanggil namanya, sebelum ia memanggil nama ibunya.

"Kira Hibiki?" suara rendah setengah berbisik yang terdengar dari arah pintu membuyarkan renungannya, Kira mengerutkan dahinya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah si pemanggil.

"Siapa?" tanya Kira dengan suara serak, hampir terdengar seperti menggeram

"Tenang, aku bukan penjaga disini" kata sosok itu

"Kalau begitu siapa dirimu?" Kira nyaris berseru, matanya menatap tajam pada pintu sel, dan orang didepan pintu itu pasti sudah mati jika tatapan bisa membunuh

"Namaku Yamato" orang itu menampakkan diri setelah berhasil membuka pintu "Aku adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk menolongmu"

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Kira, dan ia mulai bisa menangkap rupanya meski matanya masih buram oleh airmata.

Pria itu tinggi, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan tersisir rapi, matanya teduh, seperti berusaha membuat pemuda itu percaya kepadanya.

Tetapi Kira tahu ia tidak boleh langsung percaya pada siapapun, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Kau berasal dari Mendell bukan? Aku sudah mendengar tentang keluargamu, dan… aku turut berduka" ucap pria itu masih terus melangkah mendekati Kira "Dan aku kesini untuk membebaskanmu"

Ia membukakan borgol yang terpasang ditangannya, Kira mengernyit tak percaya, tetapi ia mulai mengendurkan pejagaannya.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya seraya mengusap bekas airmata di pipinya dengan sebelah tangan

"Hm" Haruma menghela napas, lega pemuda itu mulai terdengar ramah, tangannya masih terus membuka borgol yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki pemuda itu secepatnya "Bagaimana kalau kujelaskan nanti setelah kita keluar dari sini, setuju?"

Kira terdiam, nampak berpikir sambil melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kaku "Baiklah"

* * *

**_Kusanagi_**

Sejuknya udara laut diluar sel menerpa wajah Kira yang tengah diobati oleh seorang wanita berambut keunguan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Caridad Yamato, istri dari Haruma Yamato, orang yang tadi membebaskannya.

"Maaf, bisa menoleh kekiri sedikit lagi?" ujar Caridad lembut, suaranya mengingatkan Kira akan ibunya sendiri, yang ia belum tahu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang ini.

"Nah begitu" Caridad berkata lagi, kali ini sambil menempelkan sesuatu ke leher kanan Kira.

"Ugh" Kira meringis kecil, benda yang ditempelkan itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa nyeri tapi tak lama rasanya semakin nyaman.

"Sudah selesai, kau mau sesuatu? Makan? Minum?" tanya Caridad ramah, senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, Kira tersentak melihat wajahnya yang mengingatkan Kira pada seseorang yang memiliki senyum yang sama lembutnya dengan senyum milik wanita itu.

"Kira-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Caridad terdengar lagi, kali ini ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kira setengah terbata, sorot mata wanita itu tampak mengkhawatirkannya, dan Kira berpikir mungkin ia bisa mempercayai orang-orang ini.

"Oh ya, dimana Pak Haruma?" tiba-tiba Kira teringat akan sesuatu, tadi ketika ia dan Haruma Yamato akhirnya sampai diatas kapal ini setelah menyelinap dari Mendell, pria itu langsung berlalu entah kemana, dan kemudian Kira disambut oleh wanita bernama Caridad ini.

'Haruma? Dia sedang beristirahat di kamar" kata Caridad "Dia memintaku menemanimu, Kira-kun"

Kira menggangguk pelan "Kalau begitu… sepertinya aku ingin istirahat juga."

Caridad tersenyum kecil "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu" katanya, ia lalu membawa Kira pada suatu ruangan berisikan satu tempat tidur, meja kursi, dan dua buah lampu yang terlihat nyaman, jauh lebih baik daripada kamar penjara.

Kira memutuskan untuk tidur sesampainya ia di kamar itu, dan ketika tubuhnya berbaring, ia malah terbawa oleh angannya pada satu tempat yang jauh dimasa lalu, di Hutan Mendell, rumahnya.

Ketika itu semuanya masih baik-baik saja, ada papa, mama, Cagalli yang masih balita, Kira tahu ia tidak bisa mengulang kembali ke masa itu, dan ia sudah kehilangan semua itu.

Ia bahkan tidak yakin ia belum kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan berubah menjadi orang lain.

"_Tidak menjadi diri sendiri sama saja dengan mati." _

Kira tertegun; sebuah kalimat asing namun akrab tiba-tiba menyapanya dari balik sudut hatinya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu kepadanya, tapi… dimana?

Pemuda itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan dulu renungan itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kenyataan bahwa kalimat itu mengandung kebenaran yang harus Kira terima.

Ia harus tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak boleh kalah pada perintah siapapun, apapun taruhannya.

Dan apapun yang diinginkan Haruma Yamato darinya, ia baru akan memberikannya setelah mereka mengantarkannya pada Cagalli dan ibunya, itupun… kalau mereka mau Kira percaya pada mereka.

Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya dan beralih ke alam mimpi sambil memikirkan hal itu.

Pemuda itu terkesiap, deru napasnya terdengar keras dan ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

Mata _amethyst_ itu lalu beralih ke samping, dan bayangan matahari yang mulai tenggelam menjadi hal pertama yang tampak oleh kedua matanya.

Bibir kering pemuda itu mengukirkan senyum kecil, merasa senang bisa melihat matahari lagi.

Ah, mungkin ia tertidur setelah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya yang hilang.

* * *

_**Mendell**_

"Kakak, kau sedang membuat apa?" suara lemah seorang anak laki-laki terdengar dari samping gadis berambut merah muda itu, membuatnya tersenyum

"_Ara_, kau sudah bangun ya? Sebentar ya, aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" ia menjawab dengan tenang, senyum ramah tak hilang dari wajahnya

"Hm" anak itu mengangguk, lalu kembali berbaring. Mata besarnya menatap langit yang tertutupi dedaunan pohon.

Anak itu menghela napas, dan tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di lengan kanannya terasa lagi sehingga ia meringis.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu bertanya sambil membawakan semangkuk sup—sepertinya maksudnya sup tapi kelihatannya agak tidak jelas—kearah anak laki-laki itu, lalu ia duduk disamping pembaringannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" ujarnya santai, senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya

"Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan, jawabanmu itu. Itu menunjukkan sesuatu memang terjadi padamu" setengah mengomel, gadis itu menjawab si anak, tangannya yang bebas mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

"Tunjukkan lukanya kepadaku" gadis itu menghela napas "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang bisa mengakibatkan kematianmu disini karena kau harus kembali dengan selamat ke PLANTs"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah gadis itu dengan gerakkan yang terlihat kaku, penuh keengganan "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari anak itu membuat sang gadis mengukirkan senyum lembut diwajahnya, diraihnya tangan anak itu dan sambil memeriksa keadaannya, ia berkata:

"Atau semuanya akan sia-sia, Athrun"

* * *

_**A/N:** There it is, the second chapter, just a random guess, I think I didn't really have to tell you who is the girl that the boy called Kak or Sister in English._

_If any of you should have a question or critics to tell, feel free to let me know from your reviews. _

_It would be my honor to get back to you and answer them._

_See you later~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


End file.
